


【乙女向】和他们做的场合/春组

by justice_1213



Series: 【乙女向】和他们做的场合 [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game), a3 fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 05:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justice_1213/pseuds/justice_1213
Summary: 短打，是自己理解的春组成员，不喜欢请不要杠，点右上红箭头离开便是。会ooc。想到什么就写什么了，没有什么文笔可言。原则上是自爽文所以别计较这么多了。





	【乙女向】和他们做的场合/春组

佐久間咲也

你们两皆是对方的第一次。  
他想让你感到舒服，所以自己偷偷看了相关资料。在床上的他虽然害羞却不会闪躲，动作中的温柔让你也忘记了初夜的不安。  
非常顾及你的感受，甚至愿意为你服务。虽然偶尔也会失控，但当他轻柔地抱起你去浴室清理的那副样子让你怎么也气不起来。

碓氷真澄

喜欢亲吻。  
微凉的唇把你身上的每一个地方都吻了个遍，也会孩子气地在你的锁骨上留下自己的印记。  
他似乎特别钟情于你的耳侧，当你整个身体都因为他的动作而战栗的时候特别愉悦。  
当你迷迷糊糊地快要睡着之际，似乎可以感觉到他小心翼翼地用双手托着你的脸轻吻了一下。

希特隆

动作温柔而细腻，但有时候环着你的力道会有点过头。  
酥麻的感觉像烟花般从脊椎炸开，他比看上去强壮不少，也比看上去更加喜欢你。他会用鼻尖去蹭你的脸颊，嘴里说着的话却跟他柔和的动作搭不上边。  
你难耐地咬住他的肩，过于激烈的情事让你几近哭出声音。  
在你呜咽着求饶之后，他才会安抚性地吻住你。  
「我的公主...... 请再忍耐一下。」

皆木綴

浅棕色的头发被汗水打湿，漂亮的绿眸在此刻充满了压迫性，你无处可逃。  
身下动作不止，强烈的快感让你不住哽咽。他红着脸含住你的乳头舔舐，在你因为高潮而猛地收紧时忍不住吸一口凉气。  
「监督......就这么喜欢吗？」  
如果你睁开被泪水模糊了的眼睛的话，或许可以看到他红得紧的耳尖吧。

茅ヶ崎至

慵懒得跟一只大猫似的。你觉得在他拉住你让你坐在他大腿上的时候，他就差把尾巴绕在你腿上了。  
「来做吧？」自顾自地说着明显没打算听你回复的话，在你反应过来之前已经帮你脱下了胸衣。微凉的指尖触碰着你的身体，像是被电流电过一般。  
对你的兴奋点了如指掌，轻而易举就可以把你撩拨至颤抖。总会坏心眼地把你所有的话都吞咽入腹。  
「来陪我试试看这个姿势......？嗯？」


End file.
